


Let it snow(Boromir)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Middle Earth Reader Oneshots and Stories [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blankets, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fire, Fireplaces, Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sister-Sister Relationship, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Could you write a Boromir x pranker! Reader oneshot, where Reader starts a snowball fight with her boyfriend?Reader is Aragorn's sister.





	Let it snow(Boromir)

Snowing hard outside on top of 3 inches from the previous day. I put on my winter clothes I saw Arwen and Aragorn talking outside. I laughed I went to the back door and walked to the tree. I see Boromir in my room I made snowball and threw it at the window. He looked and smiled at me I smirked tossing another one in my hand. He walked away I hid I saw him looking for me. He turned I threw it behind his head he snapped back. I hid I made another

"two can play at that game my dear!"

I smiled I stood he threw his snowballs at me. I laughed throwing mine at him we laughed throwing our snowballs at each other. I felt one hit my back I turned one hitting my face. I grunted seeing the my brother Aragorn smirking. Boromir threw another on my shoulder as did Aragorn

"alright boy's let's not start attacking,  
Y/N" Arwen said 

Aragorn threw one at her stomach she put her hands on her hip 

"Y/N" she said 

"yes, gwathel(sister)" I said 

"thinking what I'm thinking of" she said 

"uh! Well see how long you two last!" I said 

They made a bunch as did me and Arwen we threw our snowballs at each other. 

"having more than you can handle, darling?" Boromir asked 

"never!" 

I threw the snawball at his face he moved the snow and made one as did I. We continued on I took a deep breath getting tired I put my hands on my knees 

"are you alright, my love" 

I grabbed a bunch of snow putting it on Boromir's neck. He looked at me shocked then smirked I stepped back he chased me. I laughed running he tackled me. Laying on his chest he grabbed a bunch of snow putting it in my hair. I laughed and laid on his chest 

"I win" he exhaled 

"shut up before I change my mind" 

"so you agree" 

"shhh let me rest" 

He chuckled brushing his fingers threw my cold and wet hair. That night we all changed I cuddled next to Boromir next to the fire with a blanket. Arwen cuddled up to my brother. Boromir kissed my head I took a deep breath relaxing


End file.
